


Can you hear me?

by Ragemerize



Series: Luminous & Phantom One-Shot collection [2]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Darkness, Fights, Lumiphan - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Phanlumi - Freeform, Struggling, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: Phantom tries his best to shake Luminous back into reality.





	Can you hear me?

The last bit of air was pressed of his lungs, desperately trying to gasp for air afterwards but it was for naught. Phantom felt how his consciousness slowly faded, his eyes growing heavier with each second passing. The horizon slowly tilted, legs giving in to the fatal blow he just received, there was blood... So much blood gushing out of a huge wound he just received.

His body has already been covered in many at this point, the familiar metallic taste of blood on the tip of his tongue... Trails running across his face, one corner of his mouth covered in smears and bruises... It hurt. Phantom couldn’t deny that but he won’t give up. He won’t give in, this was something he had to do since no one else could. He’s been facing this enemy on his own, much to his regret.

Weakly he sat on the ground, leaning forward, one arm supporting his weight while the other was pressed tightly onto the torn fabric soaked in blood. It hung loose, torn asunder, exposing the weak body underneath. Shaking fingers did their best to keep more blood from leaving its vessel but he could feel the size of the impact underneath. It was deep... Maybe even too deep... Why did he have to be so naive and to forget about a healing skill? Right, because he thought that it won’t come this far.

“A-ah..! Can you hear me...! Pull yourself... together! Do it... For us...“ His body fought against this horrible weakness, trying its best to keep working. Shaky breaths desperately pulled air into his lungs, eyes blinking heavily to get rid of the nauseating fog which was blurring out his view. It stung, there was darkness everywhere, heavy and hard to endure. It made breathing even harder, tugging on his mind.

Chains rattling.

Footsteps approaching.

A burning sensation spread within his limbs and throat, a rattling sound rushed past his ears despite his dulled senses. Within seconds Phantom found himself in an uncomfortable position, chains pulling his arms and legs apart, one taking away the air to breathe right at his throat. Usually he would just blurt out a cocky note but at this point he couldn’t anymore. He could feel pressure on his joints, all they could do was to weakly crack and bend in return. What a pathetic end this would be... The Darkness burnt. It felt as if it was slowly eating its way right through his bones until they would simply fall apart.

Their eyes met. This would probably the last thing Phantom will see before taking his last breath.

“Why...--“, he choked, the chains around his neck being pulled even closer.

„...--can’t... you... hear... me...“

A distorted smile, eyes filled with acted pity looking down on him. Fingers coiled around the thief his jaw, digging their nails deep into his delicate flesh underneath.

A familiar weapon being aimed at him once more. A staff, made out of gold, it’s shape matching the looks of a great magician he would never forget. A star.

„Maybe you should have tried harder but what else to expect from a weak thief like you are...“

The last thing he felt was how the sharp edges of Luminous’ staff dug deep into his body, tearing everything in their way apart with ease.

Eyes met one last time, one pair filled with darkness and determination, the other slowly giving in to death. Slowly losing their shine, lifeless, an empty shell left behind by a soul leaving its body.


End file.
